The present invention is directed to an explosive powder charge operated setting tool and a strip-shaped cartridge clip where the setting tool has a guide channel for the cartridge clip extending generally perpendicularly to the setting direction of the tool. The guide channel contains feed means and restraining means for engagement with the cartridge clip and which cooperate with recesses in long edges of the cartridge clip.
An explosive powder charge operated setting tool with a feed arrangement for a strip-shaped cartridge clip is disclosed in DE PS 17 28 198. The feed or restraining means for conveying the cartridge clip is disposed in the vicinity of a firing device. A new cartridge clip must be introduced into the guide channel up to the region of the firing device to assure that it is secured from dropping out of the feed or restraining means. Accordingly, the setting tool is ready to function in this position of the cartridge clip, however, it presents safety problems.
The firing device in the housing of the setting tool includes a firing pin, whereby single cartridges can be fired. Rim primed cartridges in this cartridge clip can be ignited by the firing pin which strikes the cartridge at its base somewhere in its circumferential region.
Since the ends of the cartridge strip bounding its length are configured identically, either end of the cartridge clips can be inserted into the guide channel. As a result, it must be assured when rim primed cartridges are used, that the asymmetrically arranged firing pin of the firing device reaches the detonator charge. Accordingly, a circumferentially disposed detonator charge is required and a relatively great amount of the detonator charge is needed.
A detonator charge involving less material and disposed for economic and safety reasons at a specific point at the circumference of the base of the cartridge cannot be used, because there is the problem of an incorrectly inserted cartridge clip where the firing pin will not strike the detonator charge.